It is well known that many people have mild to serious back injuries due to a lack of physical conditioning, injuries, or a previous medical condition. Specifically, back disorders are caused by one or a combination of: poor posture, use of improper body mechanics, stress, lack of proper exercise, and poor health. Tight muscles and ligaments are prone to tear or strain with minimal physical exertion. As a person ages, the cumulative effects of these and other factors create an ever increasing risk of back injury. However, with proper exercise and conditioning, it is well known that the risk of such injury can be reduced, if not eliminated altogether. Gradual stretching and positioning of the spine to relieve pain and realign the individual vertebrae.
The problem associated with conditioning and strengthening the back is cyclical. Specifically, when pain occurs, movement of the back is difficult. Therefore, to reduce the pain, movement is reduced. As a result of reducing movement, the back muscles stiffen and become weak. This then results in further back problems and greater pain.
The spinal column is supported by a number of muscles. In order to best protect the spine, it is imperative that these muscles be maintained. Damage to the back muscles creates inflammation, pain and, in some cases, spasms. Again, strengthening and toning of the back muscles is preventative treatment for these conditions.
It is well known that the spine includes two basic joints: discs between vertebrae, and articular facets. The articular facets are lined with cartilage and are used to align the vertebrae. As the body is maneuvered, these joints must be able to move in relation to each other, or slide. A failure of two joints to slide results in joint rigidity and back pain. In order to slide, the joints must be properly lubricated by membranes that line the joints. In order to distribute lubricants over the area of the joint, range-of-motion exercises have been found to be highly effective. Such exercises involve bending and relaxing selected joints, such as the knees and hips.
In order to overcome the problems of back pain, and in order to lubricate the, joints comprising the spine, several devices and methods have been developed. One known therapy is yoga, which requires full range-of-motion stretches. Other devices typical of the art are those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,280,274 H. E. Wildermuth Apr. 21, 1942 4,456,249 J. Calabrese June 26, 1984 4,588,186 J. Calabrese May 13, 1986 5,258,017 H. Meyers, et al. Nov. 2, 1993 ______________________________________
Of these devices, the '274 device disclosed by Wildermuth is provided for manipulating and massaging the spinal column. The '274 device is use, d specifically for correcting misplaced vertebrae and massaging the back in a self-operated manner. The '274 device does not provide a means whereby the back is stretched for aligning the vertebrae. The vertebrae are aligned as a result of engagement with a pad carried on a massaging member.
Those devices disclosed by Calabrese ('249 and '186) and Meyers, et al. ('017) are each provided for stretching exercises for relieving back pain. Each of these devices is provided with at least one stirrup for being engaged by one or both of a user's feet, and a device for being secured about a selected portion of the user's body.
The securement device disclosed by Calabrese in the former patent, '249, is a strap for being placed behind the wearer's neck. Calabrese's latter patent, '186, discloses a harness for being worn over a wearer's shoulders and fastened around the torso proximate the mid-chest region. The stirrup of each of these devices is engaged by one or both feet and is connected to the securement device via a static rope. The free ends of the rope are provided with handles such that they may be gripped by the wearer. The wearer then stretches by pulling on the ropes, thus creating tension between the arms and the legs. By applying pressure to the neck ('249) or to the mid-chest region ('186) further damage can be caused to the condition of the spine.
The securement device disclosed be Myers, et at., is a belt secured about the wearer's waist. Two stirrups are provided such that each foot is received within one each of the stirrups. The stirrups are fabricated from webbing material and define loops at the extents thereof in order to receive a person's foot. Exercise is performed by extending the knees.
In neither of these devices is there provided a means for actively exercising back muscles for stretching and conditioning. Although Calabrese discloses a method for varying the distance from the stirrups to the securement devices, such are inadequate for exercising the legs with respect to the back.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for passively and actively stretching and conditioning muscles surrounding a person's spine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby the device is easily and safely secured to and removable from the person's body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby the device is adjustable to fit various people, and whereby various exercises may be performed using various resistance levels.